Friendship
by Rainy No Ame
Summary: cerita persahabatan yang di bumbui dengan pertengkaran dan percintaa.  -ceritanya pasaran tapi beda kayaknya-


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku, SaiIno, NaruHina Pairings, AU, OOC, Typo, Etc**

Sudah hamper 3 tahun Sakura dan Ino bersekolah di Konoha High School, Sakura adalah gadis sederhana dari keluarga sederhana yang tidak kaya juga tidak miskin, Ayahnya sudah meninggal dan ibunya adalah seorang karyawan disebuah pabrik makanan kaleng di Konoha, Sakura juga bekerja paruh waktu sebagai Office Girl disebuah rumah sakit di Konoha untuk sedikit meringankan beban ibunya.

Sedangkan Ino adalah gadis penjual bunga, Ino juga keluarga sederhana tapi dia harus bersyukur karna Ayahnya masih ada dan bekerja disebuah perusahaan konoha meskipun hanya karyawan biasa setidaknya dia mempunyai mobil, Ibunya mempunyai toko bunga didepan rumahnya, ia selalu membantu menjaga toko sepulang sekolah.

Meskipun Sakura dan Ino sama-sama sibuk, persahabatan mereka tetap terjalin dengan baik.

"dimusim ini banyak murid baru ya, "ucap seorang gadis dengan bubble gumnya.

"iya, kabarnya dikelasku nanti juga ada murid baru."

"dikelasku juga,"jawab si rambut pink-Sakura-

"Kira-kira laki-laki atau perempuan ya?" ucap si rambut pirang-Ino-menerawang membayangkan bagaimana rupa si murid baru di kelasnya nanti.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sakura dengan mengangkat bahunya, mereka menaiki tangga bersamaan.

"Sakura sebentar lagi Tsunade-san kan mau mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya besar-besaran, kita harus punya pasangan nih.." ujar Ino antusias.

"iya-ya, aku mau mengado apa nanti." Sakura terlihat berpikir.

"Itu urusan belakangan sakura, yang terpenting itu , pasangan kita nanti," jelas Ino.

"Kalau menurutku, tidak berpasangan juga tidak apa-apa, tapi boleh juga sih,"

"Dengan siapa ya?" Ino tampak berpikir.

"Mungkin aku dengan Naruto saja," ucap Sakura ringan.

"Apa! Tidak, tidak boleh, kau harus mencari pasangan yang bagus, tidak seperti Naruto, Sakura." Protes Ino.

"Memang siapa lagi yang mau berpasangan denganku, Ino?"

"Emh...bagaimana kalau..Sasuke?" usul Ino.

"Apa! Kau bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Aku? Kau tenang saja aku sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke, dia buatmu saja." Ucap Ino meyakinkan Sakura.

"Emh..maksudku, kau dengan siapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Oh..aku tidak tau sih..hehe" jawab Ino cengengesan.

"Huhh..kau saja belum tau dengan siapa, kau malah mengurusi pasanganku," gerutu Sakura.

"Aku kan ingin yang terbaik untik kita nanti," Ino membela dirinya.  
>"Ya sudah kita pikirkan nanti saja, masih dua bulan lagi kan,"<p>

"Iya sih,"

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya..sampai nanti," Sakura melambai ke Ino.

"Dah.."Ino melambai ke arah Sakura.

**-Friendship-**

Sakura terlihat sedang melamun di bangkunya.

'Huff..aku mengado apa ya..untuk Tsunade-san, nanti. Ah..aku mengado apa saja mulai sekarang, aku pasti bisa.' Batin Sakura merasa optimis karma sebelumnya Sakura bisa membeli ponsel flip yang sedang trend bdengan hasil kerja keras sendiri, memang ia selalu membeli barang yang diinginkannya dengan uangnya sendiri.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" seorang siswa dengan rambut duren mencolok melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sakura.

"Ah..Naruto, aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Dari tadi kau diam saja, kupikir kau sakit" Ucap si rambut duren-Naruto-,

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, Emh..guru Kakashi belum datang ya?" Tanya Sakura, baru Naruto akan membuka suaranya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa sang guru-Kakashi-yang baru memasuki kelas, Naruto pun berbalik dari bangku Sakura di belakangnya.

"Kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk Sai," ucap kakashi mempersilahkan murid baru agar memasuki kelas, masuklah murid baru atau atai bisa di panggil Sai.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu Sai, Sai Reiko, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Sai membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Kau bisa duduk di sana, Sai" Kakashi menunjuk bangku kosong di belakang bangku Sakura.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sai sedikit membungkuk pada Kakashi.

**-Friendship-**

"Nah, Hinata..perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Kurenai.

"Emh.. n-namaku Hinata Hyuuga, k-kalian bisa memanggilku Hinata, sa-salam knalm, mohon bantuannya..." ucap murid baru-Hinata-dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan sekilas.

"Nah, kau duduk di sana ya, di belakang Tenten, Tenten angkat tanganmu,"

Yang di panggil Tenten pun mengangkat tangan, Hinata menghampiri bangkunya di belakang gadis dengan rambut cepol dua tersebut.

**-Friendship-**

Kakashi berdiri dari meja guru dengan membawa buku absen murid kelas 3-1 atau lebih tepatnya kelas Sakura,

"Kalian kuberi tugas membuat esay tentang luar angkasa dan harus dikumpulkan besok" ucap Kakashi.

"Apa!" murid-murid terlihat shock.

"Tenang-tenang, kalian akan kubagi beberapa kelompok, masing-masing kelompok terdiri tiga orang." Kakashi mencoba menenangkan murid-muridnya.

Siswa siswi terlihat lega, Kakashipun membacakan nama-nama kelompok dari yang pertama sampai yang ke…

"Kelompok 7 terdiri dari…emh…Sakura karna kau pintar kau sekelompok dengan naruto dan…emh…"Kakashi terlihat sedang memilih-milih nama untuk kelompok 7 dan Sakura terlihat harap-harap cemas.

"Dan sa…sai, kau masuk kelompok 7.." ucapan Kakashi meredamkan kecemasan Sakura.

"Sakura mohon bantuanya ya.."ucap naruto ceria, Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Dan kelompok 8 adalah Sasuke, Shikamaru dan…"ucap Kakashi lagi, membuat Sakura merasa cemas lagi,

"Shino.." lanjut Kakashi.

"Setidaknya dia tidak sekelompok dengan perempuan" gumam Sakura, Sakura mengambil ponsel disakunya dan mengirim sebuah pesan untuk Ino.

'_To: Ino Piggie_

_Ino,_ _maaf ya..nanti aku_ _tidak_ _kekantin_ _karna aku_ _harus keperpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas_ _Kakashi-Sensei, kau tidak apa kan sendirian ?'_

Sakura mengirimkan pesan tersebut kepada Ino, secara diam-diam tentunya.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura mendapat balasan dari Ino. Sakura membuka ponsel flipnya dan menekan tombol 'read'

'_From : Ino piggie_

_Iya..tidak apa-apa, ^_^ '_

Sakura tersenyum simpul.

**-Friendship-**

"Naruto, Sai .. kalian mencari di sebelah sana ya.. aku akan mencari di sebelah sini" ucap Sakura dengan menunjuk-nunjuk arah tertentu dengan telunjuknya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk akrab dengan Sai, karna Notabene Sakura itu ramah.

"Cerewet." gerutu Sai.

"Apa! kau itu sudah untung sekelompok dengan ku tau, kau kan anak baru di sini.." ,Sakura yang mendengar gerutan Sai menjadi kesal.

" Memang kenapa kalau aku sakelompok dengan mu?" Tanya Sai dengan lagaknya.

"Karna Sakura itu pintar.." sela Naruto

"Oh ya? dan kau bodoh makanya kau di pasangkan dengan si jidat lebar itu" ucap Sai sambil menunjuk Sakura .

"Apa! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih.." Sakura sudah cukup frustasi menghadapi Sai, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi.

"sudahlah kalian cari saja disana." Perintah sakura.

"Ah! Ketemu." Gumam Sakura riang, ia mengambil buku tentang Astronomi, ia pun melangkahkan kaki jejangnya, namun langkahnya terhentisaat ia melihat sebuah buku bertuliskan 'Cara untuk berteman akrab dengan teman baru', Sakurapun tertarik untuk mengambilnya.

"Sepertinya ini cocok untuk Sai," gumamnya,

"Naruto, Sai..aku sudah menemukannya…"

Ucap Sakura sedikit berbisik, namun Naruto dan Sai masih bisa mendengarnya

"Ayo kita mencari meja." ajak Sakura.

"Ini buku untukmu, kau akan membutuhkannya kalau kau ingin punya teman disini, tapi kalau tidak maum sih, ya terserah kau." Ucap Sakura sedikit ketus, namun sai tetap menerimanya.

Merekapun mengerjakan tugas Kakashi bersama-sama, sebenarnya yang mengerjakan itu sih Sakura.

**-Friendship-**

"Uhh..lelah sekali, tapi pekerjaanku belum selesai.." gumam Sakura, kini ia sudah berada di rumahnya.

Sakura menemukan memo dari ibunya saat ia ingin mengambil minuman di lemari esnya, ibunya menyuruhnya mengantarkan kue ke rumah keluarga Yamanaka.

**-Friendship-**

Bunga-bunga yang indah dan segar di Yamanaka florist membawa ketenangan tersndiri bagi pemiliknya, bahkan gadis dengan rambut bubble gum yang niatnya ingin mengantar kue kini malah betah berlama-lama di toko bunga tersebut, padahal ia harus ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja.

Setelah lama berbincang datanglah seorang pelanggan dengan mobil sedan hitamnya yang telah berhenti tepat di depan Yamanaka Florist.

"Sakura ada yang datang, bersikap ramah ya .." ucap Ino yang bersiap-siap menyambut pelanggan tersebut.

"Itu kan Sai," Sakura terlihat kaget saat melihat pelanggan tersebut menuruni mobilnya.

"kau kenal dia? Dia tampan sekali.." ucap Ino antusias.

"Dia itu murid baru di kelasku, menyebalkan sekali.." gerutu Sakura

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, kalau murid baru di kelasmu adalah seorang laki-laki tampan, Sakura" ucap Ino yang memperhatikan Sai dari dalam.

"Tampan dari mananya? dia itu seperti mayat hidup tau, lagi pula aku baru bertemu denganmu sekarang.."

"Ah..diam, dia datang.."

"Konnichiwa..ada yang bisa ku Bantu?" sambut Ino ceria.

"Konnichiwa..eh..ada jidat lebar ya.." jawab sang pengunjung –Sai-, Ino hanya menahan tawa mendengarnya.

"Hei.. berhantilah mengataiku! Kau kan baru mengenalku apa kau tidak bercermin? Dirimu itu seperti mayat hidup tau!" Sai hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi perkataan sakura.

"Huhh..Ino aku pergi dulu, aku sudah terlambat," ucap Sakura ketus, padahal Ino kan tidak salah.

"Ya..hati-hati ya.." Ino melambaikan tangannya,

tinggallah Sai dan Ino.

"Emh.. aku mau mencari bunga untuk seorang wanita yang special, menurutmu apa yang bagus?" tanya Sai sambil mengamati bunga-bunga di situ, seketika itu Ino merasa kecewa, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus melayani pelanggan kan, Ino menggeleng kepala seolah ingin menyingkirkan pikiran buruk yang ada di otaknya." Emh... wanita apesialmu itu siapa? Kalau pacar sebaiknya belikan saja mawar merah, mawar merah itu tanda cinta" jelas Ino.

"Bukan, bukan untuk pacar, aku tidak punya, ini untuk ibuku yang sedang sakit.." ucap Sai, entah kenapa Ino merasa bahagia mendengar bahwa Sai tidak punya pacar.

"Oh.. emh, sebaiknya kau belikan lily putih atau mawar putih saja" saran Ino ceria.

"Memang kedua bunga itu artinya apa?" Tanya Sai menatap shapire Ino.

"Kalau lily putih artinya adalah doa yang suci, kalau mawar putih artinya adalah tanda sayang, jadi kau mau pilih yang mana?" Tanya Ino.

"Kalau dua-duanya bagaimana?" Sai malah balik bertanya.

"Bisa sih, akan kurangkaikan bunganya." Ino bergegas merangkai bunga lily putih dan mawar putih dengan lihainya, Sai hanya bisa mengamati Ino yang sedang merangkai bunga.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya sai pada Ino, Ino menoleh Sai sekilas kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Namaku Ino, Ino Yamanaka, kalu kau?"

"Aku Sai," jawab Sai datar.

"Kau murid baru di sekolahku ya..?" tanya Ino masih berkutat dengan bunga-bunga Sai.

"Ya.. aku pindahan dari kirigakure." Jawab Sai.

"Oh.."

"Kau kelas di mana?" Tanya Sai.

"Aku di kelas 3-3, kau sekelas dengan sakura ya?"

"Hm..begitulah.."

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya bucket bunga Sai jadi juga.

"Ini silahkan, bungamu sudah jadi.." ucap Ino ceria, Sai pun menghampiri Ino dengan mejanya.

"Isi namamu di sini ya.." ujar Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah kolom buku, setelah melakukan proses administrasi, Sai pun bergegas pulang dengan bunganya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari Yamanaka Florist, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil setangkai mawar putih dari bucket bunganya, dan berbalik menghampiri Ino.

"Ini bunga untukmu sebagai tanda terimakasihku karna kau telah memilihkan bunga untuk ibuku," Sai memberikan setangkai mawar putih kepada Ino, Ino tampak terkejut.

"kau tidak perlu begitu, itukan memang pekerjaanku." Ucap Ino.

"Terimalah,"

"Emh..baiklah.." akhirnya Ino pun menrima bunga dari Sai.

"Aku pulang dulu ya.." Sai berpamitan pada Ino.

"Ya..semoga ibumu cepat sembuh,"

Sai hanya mengangguk dengan senyum khasnya, kemudian ia pun beranjak pergi.

"Lain kali dating lagi ya.." Teriak Ino saat Sai sudah sampai diluar, entah Sai mendengarnya atau tidak.

**-Friendship-**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut Indigo dan mata Lavender yang teduh sedang berjalan disisi jalan yang kelihatan sepi, dia tampak bingung dan ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba 4 pria dengan pakaian yang lusuh dan berantakan menghadangnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang karma ketakutan, gadis tersebut memundurkan langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit, namun salah seorang pria malah membekapnya dan seorang lagi mencengkram tangannya, ia mencoba meronta namun tidak ada artinya bagi 4 pria tersebut.

"Ikut saja dengan kami, kau pasti puas"

**To be Continued…**

**Ini fic pertama saya maaf kalau banyak salahnya ya-Ojigi-**

**Saya udah usahain yang terbaik –tapi belum baik- jadi, tolong di ripiu ya…**

**-Ojigi-**

**Review please …**


End file.
